1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel for enhancing the display quality of a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a display apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method.
2. Discussion of Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays two-dimensional (“2D”) images. Recently, LCDs for displaying 3D images have been developed due to high demands for 3D displays in various areas such as games, movies, and the like.
A typical 3D image display apparatus displays 3D images based on the principle of binocular parallax, i.e., an optical phenomenon that the left and right eyes of humans have different views of an object from each other. More specifically, because the two eyes of humans are spaced apart from each other, an object is viewed from different angles, and the image of the object perceived from the different angles is inputted to the brain of the observer to create a 3D image. Based on this principle, the observer can recognize stereoscopic images based on the 3D images displayed on the display apparatus.
Typically, stereoscopic image display apparatuses can be classified into the stereoscopic type using spectacles and the auto-stereoscopic type that does not require spectacles. The stereoscopic type includes the passive polarized glasses method with a polarized filter having different polarized axes according to the two eyes, and the active shutter glasses method. In the active shutter glasses method, a left-eye frame image and a right-eye frame image are time-divided to be periodically displayed, and a pair of glasses is used to sequentially open or close the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter respectively synchronized with left-eye and right-eye periods.
A conventional stereoscopic image display apparatus has crosstalk caused by a left-eye image being mixed with a right-eye image due to a slow liquid crystal response time. When a stereoscopic image display apparatus displays a left-eye or right-eye image along the scan direction which typically progresses from the upper area toward the lower area of the stereoscopic image display apparatus, crosstalk is observed more heavily at the lower area than at the upper area. As described above, the display quality of the 3D stereoscopic image may be degraded by such crosstalk as is observed in a particular area.